percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Wish upon a star
Benedict Stravez The Thief of Day Diamonds, rubies and sapphires are symbols of wealth and status. But for me, they are a bunch of stones waiting to be stolen by the great, Thief of Day. Many of you would probably wonder, who the thief of day is. Well worry no further because, I the Thief of Day will introduce myself to you. I am Benedict Stravez, son of Hemera and thief extraordinaire. One of my principles is to never steal during the night. Not because I don't like blinding people using darkness, because I usually do that. I steal during the day because of its excitement. Most tourists are walking around the museum, expecting to see the boring artifacts that the museum has to offer and then bam! all lights went out and the next thing they know the boring artifact that they were looking at awhile ago is missing. And with just a quick, light travel the thief is already gone. How exciting is that? And today's adventure is perhaps the most exciting adventure in my entire life. A 20-carat gold star with 6 piecse of sapphire stones inside with each sapphire having a carving of 20 thousand years of Greek's history is being put on display by the local museum. With over 20, 000 tourists all over the world visiting the local museum, the whole place would be packed with security. Most often than not, I don't really wear costumes during my plays and there are also times that I would just barge in to banks and museums without planning the day before. But today is different. I practiced my plan for one week and visited the musuem at least a dozen times a week before the main event. I memorized the floor plan of the musuem and checked all possible exits. The preperation though made me feel nervous rather than confident. It feels like if I miss one single step all my calculations will be off. Hopefully that wont happen. Wearing a fedora hat and a casual black suit, I entered the supposedly airconditioned room. But thanks to the number of people visiting the museum, the aircon felt like it was a gust of wind trying to be cold.The show room alone can only hold about a thousand men, but with the popularity of the star, there were about a thousand more people inside. It would be hard to even get close to the Nox's Star because of the people pushing each other just to reach the end of the hall. The situation seems out of hand and out of control. I tried moving slowly by sandwitching myself between people, but that only pushed me to the entrance hall.I tried forcing myself forward, but the big bellies and the strong back of the onlookers only threw me back to the starting point. I was a little bit irritated with my situation. I wasn't expecting to see a lot of people for this showcasing event. Damn it I couldn't possibly execute my plan unless I manage to touch the glass casing containing the Nox's star. It was a bit uncomfortable but the only way I could end up infront of the glass casing is to use my powers to create a distraction that will make the people leave. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the light bulbs around the room. Unlike children of Nyx's I can't destroy the light and engulf the entire room in darkness, but I can make the light be as hot and as bright as the sun. While my eyes were closed, hundreds of light bulbs shined as bright as the sun, causing the room to engulf in total light. Tourists who weren't aware of the blinding light got blinded. A lot of kids started screaming for their parents to hold their hands and some of the adults,screamed to turn off the lights. I opened my eyes and looked at my surroundings, half of the people tried to close their eyes, but by doing so, nothing really changed, they were still blind. I smiled and slowly made my way towards the glass casing. This is so easy and here I thought this will the toughest crime I'll ever do. What a let down. When I reached the casing, I took off my glove. I was about to press my palm on the casing when a hand cuff was placed on my right hand. "Finally I caught you Thief of Day. You wont be able to escape today ahahaha." I looked beside me and saw a cop holding the other side of the handcuff. He was closing his eyes and trying to willed his dog to face me. He was an arogant fool who thinks that he has the guts to catch me. Since my right hand was handcuffed,I used my left to wrap the 20 carat gold star in a pitch white blanket. And willed it to be sent to my room using light travel. Once it was gone, I closed my eyes and destroyed the casing with a flame coming from the bright hot light bulb. Thousands of alarms broke off all at once. "What did you do kiddo?What's that alarm all about? Did you beak the glass and stole the Nox'S Star? I'll make sure you'll be thrown to jailed for the rest of your life. Do you get that kid? Now hand over the Nox's start and this will be over in seconds." "What are you talking about mister? You're not mama!! Where's mama??" With a very confused look, the policeman let go of me and thanks to the quick movemnt of his comrades,the lights inside the room was turn off and emergency lights were turned on. The police man who caught me saw me running away from him and quickly yelled, "Follow that man!" The policemen tried running to catch me but, thanks to the confused people around the room, they had a hard time catching up. I looked at the entrance hall and saw a bunch of guards blocking the exit. There's no choice then, I have to exit flashly. I run towards the nearest window, opened it and jumped off. THe two policemen who were nearest to me, trying catching me jumped, but they were too late, half of my body is already inside the light realm, with a sweet smile, I waved them goodbye and teleported back to my room. Once I fell on top of my bed, I felt a sharp pain on my back. I quickly got up and sat down. The object that managed to caused me pain was the Nox's Star. Damn it, how could I have forgotten that everything that light traveled to my place always drop on that same spot. I inspected the odd thing infront of me. It was very different from the pictures that I have seen over the internet. For one thing, I knew very well that there was no card inside the star. I quickly opened the letter and read the message behind it. You are invited to the Legion of Thieves. There was no time, date or place that was written on the card, only an invitation. I tossed it aside like it was some spam message. I didn't stole the Nox's Star to be invited to some kind of Legion. I stole it because of the excitement it gives me, but other than that reason the Nox's Star is nothing but trash. It was like the same old garbage that people around the world go nuts about. It's nothing important just the same old useless old artifact. "And who do you think are you calling useless?" From just the sound of a small voice talking to me, it managed to startled me and caused me to lose my balance which resulted to the dropping of the old artifact. I almost thought it was going to break from the sound it made, but it was still in one piece. "How dare you drop a beautiful goddess like me on this filthy floor? Pick me up you stupid son of Hemera." "The....That..thing is talking!!" "Of course I am talking! I'm a goddess you idiot!" And just when I thought it wouldn't get worsed, a hologram like creature came out of the star. It was like a mini barbie doll, except that it has a really long wavy black hair and a bright blue sapphire hanging on its neck. I was about to ask it about what it is, when the windows of my room suddenly broke and a woman in fatigues broke into my room. I quickly put my defences up and opened all the lights inside my room mentally. She smiled and did the weirdest thing possible. She shooked my hand and said, "Welcome to the Legion of Thieves, Mr. Stravez." Category:Animalandia Category:One-shot Category:Short Story Category:Complete Category:The Legion of Thieves